


Tea and Talk with Hagrid

by theaceupmyownsleeve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gender Identity, Get wrecked JK Rowling, Hogwarts, LGBTQ Themes, Magic and Science, Rubeus Hagrid's Hut, Supportive Hermione Granger, Supportive Ron Weasley, Trans Character, Trans Harry Potter, Transphobia, gender affirming magic, supportive Rubeus Hagrid, thinly veiled fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaceupmyownsleeve/pseuds/theaceupmyownsleeve
Summary: This work is partially an eff you to JK, partially an expression of support to my trans sisters, brothers, and siblings, no matter where they fall on the gender spectrum. Not even JK can take the magic of Harry Potter away, no matter how hard she tries.Hagrid's character arc celebrates different backgrounds and loving oneself no matter what, and it is more applicable now than ever.Harry goes to him for advice.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid & Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 136
Collections: Trans Rights are Human Rights ( a.k.a: fuck TERFs )





	Tea and Talk with Hagrid

Hagrid was just putting a pot of tea on the fire when there was a knock at the door, so soft he almost did not notice it. 

Pulling off his enormous patchwork oven mitts, he lumbered over the door, stepping around Fang, whose tail was already wagging at the idea of company. 

“Who is it?” he called, cracking open the door. 

No one answered but the whisper of cool night air rustling through the grass. 

“Harry?” Hagrid asked softly, hoping that he was not imagining things.

“Hi Hagrid,” Harry’s voice murmured from somewhere in front of him, barely audible over the wind itself. “May I come in?”

“Of course, Harry, I was jus’ puttin’ the kettle on as it was,” he stepped aside to allow the invisible wizard entrance.

“Thanks.” 

“No worri— Whoa, there!” Hagrid reached out to grab Fang’s collar as the dog made a leap for thin air, his tongue lolling as he licked at nothing at all.

With a soft rustle, a hand emerged from the nothing, grasping at the air and pulling the invisibility cloak away to reveal Harry. 

Hagrid knew immediately that something was wrong. Harry was staring steadfastly at his shoes, an anxious crease between his eyebrows. “What is it?” He leaned forward to cup his hands around his mouth, whispering. “Don’t tell me yeh’ve got news about You-Know-Who again.”

Harry shook his head. “I actually wanted advice on something else.”

“Well, what can I do for ya?” He reached to pull a stool out from under the table and waved Harry to sit. 

“Well…” Harry started, twisting his invisibility cloak in his hands, “You’re one of my best friends, Hagrid, and I look up to you. I already talked to Dumbledore about this, but he just doesn’t understand.”

“Sounds serious.” Hagrid reached to pull two chipped tea cups from the cupboard. “Seems like you do need this here tea.”

“Hagrid, I’ve been struggling with my… gender identity.” Harry shot a furtive glance up at Hagrid through wide green eyes, as if he expected an insult to come hurling at him. Glancing away, he chewed his lip, leg bouncing. “I’m sorry, this is new to me. I’m still figuring it out.”

“S’okay,” Hagrid poured him his tea, “It’s just me. Take all the time yeh need.”

Harry reached for the cup, his expression relieved. “I was reading through some of Hermione’s muggle books, and I think I’ve finally found some examples for what I’ve been feeling for a long time now. I don’t know if I fall more on the non-binary or female side of things, I just know I don’t identify with the gender I was assigned at birth.”

“Lemme know if you want me ter call you by different pronouns or anythin’.” He smiled warmly.

Harry shrugged. “I think I’ll keep he/him until I figure myself out a little bit more.” He offered up a warm smile. “I’ll be sure to let you know if anything changes.”

“Whatever ye need, Harry.” Hagrid reached out a large hand to cover his friend’s. “You supported me when no one else would, me bein’ half giant ‘n all. Acceptance shouldn’ be any different for gender.” 

Harry blinked, his eyes growing glossy. “Dumbledore didn’t feel the same way.”

“What?” Hagrid almost dropped his tea. “But he was so accepting of me, an’ Lupin, an’ everyone else.”

“I asked him if it was possible for me to move into the girl’s dorms in the Gryffindor dormitory sometime in the future, but he says that I’m still a man, no matter what I feel. He said that my parents would be disappointed too. That they would not have raised me to be… this.” Harry gestured helplessly to himself, and Hagrid’s chest tightened. “He said people like me weren’t discriminated against, not like werewolves and giants were.” 

“That’s a crock o’ bull!” He pounded the table, sending the teacups rattling. “I’ve always respected Dumbledore for takin’ me an’ you in, but what’s the use o’ takin’ ye in if he’s just going to cast yeh away when yeh need him most?” He stood abruptly, sending his stool clattering backwards, and reached across the table to enfold Harry in his arms. “Listen ter me, Harry. Your parents and Dumbledore? Their opinions don’t matter if you think they ain’t supportive. It don’t matter who created you, or who you’ve looked up to in the past. If they don’t support ya, then they don’t get a say. Yer perfect jus’ the way you are.” He pulled back and patted Harry on the top of the head, knocking his glasses askew. “Have you told Hermione an’ Ron yet?”

“No. I’m worried they’ll act like Dumbledore.”

“If they’re yer true friends, they’ll love ya like I do, Harry.” Hagrid’s eyes crinkled behind his beard. “An’ I’ll always be here for ya. Jus’ tell me when yeh need me, or send me an owl.”

A slow smile spread across Harry’s face. “Thank you, Hagrid.”

Two weeks later, Hedwig flew into Hagrid’s cabin with a note tied to her leg.

_ Hello, Hagrid! I’ve decided to use she/her/hers pronouns! I talked to Ron and Hermione, and they are very supportive. Hermione is going to see if she can track down more muggle books about gender identity, since the wizarding world doesn’t seem to know a whole lot about science in any form.  _

_ In spite of what Dumbledore believes, I tried to go up into the girl’s dormitory the other day, expecting the stairs to turn into a slide, and guess what! I made it to the top of the stairs, no problem!  _

_ No matter who is in charge, Hogwarts itself knows the truth. _

_ Much love,  _

_ \- H  _

**Author's Note:**

> While I am a part of the LGBTQ community, I still have some internalized biases I need to work on. If any part of this makes you uncomfortable, please feel free to leave me a comment!


End file.
